Wizard&Muggle love
by fangirl1993
Summary: Before Harry starts his 3rd year he finds this muggle girl and starts to fall in love with her. Every summer he has fun but what happens in the summer before his 5th-7th year. Read and find out. HarryxOC rated T for up coming chapters.
1. Sonya

Chapter 1: Sonya

I was walking down the road of Little Whiney. I was so tired of this place. I wanted to be able to use magic and hang out with people that were much more like me and not like my so called family that always keeps me locked away in my room. I'm glad that I get to go to Hogwarts for most of the time. I wouldn't have to bother with them all unlike my last eleven years.

As I walked down I heard music coming from the park. It was sung by a strange person that I didn't know who it was. The beat was cool though even though I don't know who the artist is.

I decided to follow the sound. As I came to the corner of the park I saw a girl dancing all around in tuned with the music. She had long light black hair. She had white skin but not pale. The girl looked like she was an inch shorter than me. She wore dancing black pants and white two inch tang-top. I couldn't see her face because she moved around the park so graceful.

The next song came on and she went to where the source of the music was. It was a black speaker that had her ipod in it. Next to the speaker was a big bottle of water. She grabbed the bottle of water and started drinking it. After a long drink she picked up her ipod and changed the song. As she changed the song she started to move her upper body like a small dance.

She put her ipod back on the speakers and settled her bottle of water on the side. The new song started.

Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you want my future forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

What do you think about that now you know how I feel,  
Say you can handle my love are you for real,  
I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.

Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me  
you gotta listen carefully,  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
we got G like MC who likes it on an  
Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
and as for me..ah you'll see,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you  
gotta,  
you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down zigazig ah  
If you wanna be my lover

On her final turn I saw her face. She had muddy brown eyes that looked really cute, a nice button nose, and a smooth face. She started to breath hard and she seem to have been staring right at me. I wasn't sure.

"Hey you," she said.

"Me," I said pointing to myself.

"Yes you," she giggled.

I came out of the corner and tucked my hands in my back pocket as I came toward her.

"How long have you been watching?" she asked.

"Not that long," I answered.

"Are you a resident?" she asked coming closer to me.

"Yeah," I said.

"I'm new here. Name's Sonya," she said holding out her hand.

"Harry," I said taking her's.

She had really soft skin. It was a good thing that I immideatly let go or else I would have used my other hand to rub against her skin.

"Those were some cool moves," I commented.

"Thanks," she smiled.

A new song came on that sound like a hillbilly voice.

"Sorry," she said. She ran toward her speakers and turned it off.

"I'll just leave," I said.

"Oh no. I have to get home anyway. My dad is going to be home soon," she said.

"Well let me take you home," I offered.

She smiled at me, "Thanks but I don't think my dad would like me seen with guys."

"Oh," I said.

"Well you can walk me have way."

"Okay."

She gathered her things and put it all in a duffle bag. We headed off. She told me that her dad was here on business and that she was 13 years old like me.

"Here let me take that bag," I offered when we were two feet away from the park.

"No I got it," she said.

"No here," I said taking her bag.

She didn't argue but looked at me in apolagy.

"Don't worry I got it," I said.

The bag was heavy but I was able to carry it.

"So do you go to school around here?" she asked.

"No. I go to a bording school a long way from here," Harry said.

"Oh," she said sadly.

"Don't worry. You'll fit here better then me," I reasured her.

"I hope so," she said looking at the ground.

"Well if you use those moves at any school dance then you will deffinatly charm everyone," I commented.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Your really good. Better then anyone that I have ever seen."

She smiled. "Back in my home town it's a really big thing to dance. I was always the one who was at the bottom. My mom always told me that I was good dispite what people said."

"Well your mom is right," I said.

"Well this is where we part," she said sadly.

"Oh," I said in the same tone.

"Can I have my bag?" she asked with a small laugh.

"Sure," I said taking her bag off of my shoulder.

"Well, I hope to see you later," she said turning away.

I watched her go. I turned around but turned back her way. "Hey."

She turned around to face me. "Yes."

"Meet me at the park tomorrow."

She nodded. "I'll be there at 12."

"I'll see you then."

She smiled and waved goodbye. She started running down the road. I watched as her hair swayed side-to-side. I turned around and started to walk back to my prison.

_At least my summer won't be totally ruined, _I thought to myself.


	2. First DateDance class

Chapter 2: First Date/Dance class

The next day I woke up and it was only 5:30. I rolled on to my back and looked up at the ceiling. I have six hours and thirty minutes before I meet Sonya. As I thought about her I remebered her as she danced around the park and using them as tools to enhance her beauty. She was just so graceful and beautiful and most of all really sweet.

_What should I say to her? _I thought as the time slowly passed. I thought and thought about what to say. Most of the topics that I could come up with was things about magic. I can't tell her anything about the magical world because the ministry will just get on my back and everything.

_What should we talk about?_ I thought again.

I rolled over to my other side and started to think once again. I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 5:40.

_Damn clock hurry up already, _I snapped.

I watched the clock in irritation. The clock wouldn't hurry up and I started to get annoyed. So I stood up and changed my clothes. I tried to look for something descent so she wouldn't think something bad. As I changed I thought of how I would start the converstation. Again my mind went to magical topics. _How on earht can I talk to a muggle without talking about magic? _I spat.

Finally I was ready, outfit wise. The good thing was that my Uncle Vernon didn't lock the door so I was able to do what I want. I left the house and started to walk around the neighborhood. The sun was setting as I walked around. It was really beautiful just like her. I could feel myself getting hot as I thoguht about her graceful movements.

_I wonder if she could teach me? _I thought. Then it hit me. That is what I can talk about. That dosen't involve magic and it dosen't involve revaling the whole magical world to her.

I was glad that my mind thought of it. I started to head to the park. When I got there I realized that it was still to early. I looked at the park one last time and turned around.

As I headed back I saw someone running towards me. I squinted my eyes to see who it was. The person waved at me. I looked back to see if that person was waving at someone else.

"Harry," I heard a familiar voice shout.

I turned back to face the person. As the person got closer I could see that it was Sonnya.

I waved back.

"Hey," she said gasphing for air.

"Hey," I said.

I noticed that she had her big bag. I went to her and took the bag from her.

"What are you doing here so early?" Sonya asked.

"I couldn't sleep," I said.

"Nither could I," she smiled.

I smiled too.

"Where do you want to go?" she asked.

"Well I was wondering if you could teach me some of your moves?"

She stared at my and gave me a grin. "Do you think your up to the challange?"

"It can't be that hard to do a few dance moves."

"That's what you think," she sang as she walked past me.

I followed her to the playground in the neighborhood.

XxXxXxXx

I fell to the ground gasphing for air. Sonya has been teaching moves for about four hours now and I got really exhasted.

"How...on earth...is your stamina...so good?" I asked breathing air.

"Because of training. I try to run before and after my dance practice. If you train your body stamina then you should be able to with stand the intesity of the dance moves," she smiled looking down at me.

"You sure know how to make a guy work out," I said leaning forward.

"Yep," she laughed.

I laughed too. For some reason. When ever I'm with her I seem... normal. I slowly stood up and stretched.

"You wanna try again?" Sonya asked.

"Could you break it down again?" I asked.

She smiled and started the music. She slowed down some of the moves for me. As she broke it down I watched every single one of her graceful movements not even paying attention to what she was teaching me.

"Are you ready?"

I looked at her face. I shook my head and said, "Yeah. Let's do this."

I started doing the moves. I also tried to get the counts right in my head. I got half of the steps right until I lost count. Sonya watched me but she didn't laugh. She just smiled and helped me out.

"I'm supriesed your not laughing at me," I said.

"That's because I know how it feels when people laugh at you when it's your first time."

"I see."

XxXxXxXx

It was five o'clock when we started to walk down.

"Hey I'm sorry if I took up your time," I apoligized.

"That's okay. I don't mind really," she smiled. "I should have brought lunch if I knew that we were going to be there so long."

"That's okay. I don't eat much."

"No wonder your so thin," Sonya teased.

"I had better walk you home," I offered.

"I don't think you should. I'll walk you home. You look a bit pale," Sonya said.

"I'll be fine," I said.

"No. I really should. Besides my dad would go crazy if he saw me with you," Sonya said bit worried.

"Why?"

"Well," she said going into her bag. "He's really protective." She handed me a bottle of water.

"Thanks," I said taking it. I drank half of the bottle. "I'm sure it would be better then walking by yourself."

"To my dad it is better for me to walk by myself then have some guy walk with me."

"Oh."

"Yeah.

We were silent. "Hey thanks for teaching me those moves. It might be helpful in a school dance."

"If only we were going to the same school we would own the dance floor," Sonya laughed.

"That is true."

"POTTER!!!!" I heard my Uncle. I looked at where the voice was coming from and groaned.

"I have to go," I said giving back her bottle.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Sonya asked.

"I'll try," I said.

"Okay."

I ran back to the house. A few times I looked back and Sonya was slowly walking away. _I hope she dosen't hate me for ditching her, _I thought.


	3. No Goodbyes

Chapter 3:

I wasn't able to see Sonya this whole week. My Uncle sister is here and I have to attend to her ever need. Tonight I finally get the house to myself but I'm not aloud out of the house and I know that the neighbors will tell if I go out. I wish I could do magic so I could go to Sonya. But then again she might freak out.

Tap. Tap.

I heard from my window.

I sat up from my bed and looked out the window. It was Sonya. I quickly ran downstairs and went to the backyard. I ran to her and hugged her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to see you. I haven't seen you for a whole week. I was getting pretty lonely," she teased.

"I wanted to see you to me honest but my family wanted me to stay home," I grumbled.

"Yeah. I can sort of here all the yelling from where I am," Sonya said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really. I heard from some kids around here that you were a bad boy," Sonya said.

"Well I'm not."

"That's to bad."

"Why?"

"Because I'm attracted to bad boys," she teased.

"Oh really."

She just nodded. I rolled my eyes and started to play with her like puppies. She laughed as I tickled her and nocked her over.

"I guess they were right," she laughed.

"Maybe," I said as I looked into her eyes.

She stared back at me.

"So where is your family?" she asked.

"There...out."

"So do you think I can hang around?"

"As long as were quite. The neighbors might tell."

She smiled. I moved a hair out of her eyes and left my hand on the side of her face.

"What?" she whispered.

"Nothing," I said as I looked at her.

Then I heard a car coming. "Crap."

"What?" she asked.

"There home," I said helping her up.

"I'll go out the back," she said going to the gate.

"How?" I asked.

I turned around and she jumped over the gate.

"Potter," my Uncle snapped.

"Yes?" I asked turning to him.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I was shooing a cat," I answered.

Behind the gate a cat sound came and I knew who that was.

"Well good job," Uncle Vernon grudged.

XxXxXxXxXx

Two weeks later I've had it. I decided to run away after what I did to Uncle Vernon's sister. I packed my bags and left the house with a few words to my Uncle I stroded down to the small park near by. I was still fuming mad when a bus came by.

XxXxXxXxXx

I went back to Hogwarts after some drama but I was happy to be there. At least I'm home.

"Hey Harry you seem like you have something on your mind. What is it?" Ron asked.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something," I said.

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"Did you do your potions homework?" Ron asked.

"When do I do homework for Snape?" I asked.

"He's got a point," Hermione said.

"Then what is it mate?"

I had to think about it for a while. The I heard a familiar music coming from the raido.

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha._

"Hey shut that muggle music off," said someone.

"Shut up it's really good," a girl from my class said.

"Hey could you turn it up?" I asked.

"Sure," she said.

_If you want my future forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine_

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha._

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is._

_What do you think about that now you know how I feel,  
Say you can handle my love are you for real,  
I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye._

_Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha._

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is._

_So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me  
you gotta listen carefully,  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
we got G like MC who likes it on an  
Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
and as for me..ah you'll see,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around._

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is._

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you  
gotta,  
you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down zigazig ah  
If you wanna be my lover_

"That's right," I said when the song ended.

"What?" both Ron and Hermione said.

"I forgot to tell Sonya goodbye," I said sadly.

"Who's Sonay?" Hermoine asked.

"This girl that I met. Man she is amazing. She's a really good dancer too," I said.

* * *

Please R&R (Read & Review)


	4. Muggle girl and Letters

Chapter 4: Muggle girl and Letters

"Hey Potter," said a familiar voice.

Me and my friends just kept on walking. I didn't want to talk to Malfoy. I had enough problems as it is.

"Hey Potter I'm talking to you," Malfoy said.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned me around. "What?" I asked.

"I heard you fell in love with a muggle," Malfoy grined.

"What is it to you?" I asked.

"Well I think she might be a slutty whore just like all the other girls that I know," Malfoy said.

I turned red with anger.

"So what did she f*** you up good?" Malfoy teased. "Or did you f*** her up good?"

I couldn't control it. My fist knocked him right in the face. He fell back but his friends caught him. His nose was bleeding. As soon as he friends helped him on to his feet he knocked me down. We started fighting. His friends was about to help him but Ron and Hermoine stood in there way.

Our fist hit each other really good and everyone was yelling fight.

I felt big hands grab my sides and pull me away from Malfoy.

"Harry knock it off," I heard a familiar voice.

I looked up and it was Hagrid.

"What is going on?" Proffesor McGonagal said.

"His with a pathetic muggle girl," Malfoy yelled.

I struggled to get out of Hagrid's grip but he was to strong. "Let me go Hagrid," I ordered.

"Enough," said a strong voice.

Everyone turned and Professor Dumbldore was standing in the middle of the crowd that was parting.

"Both of you in my office," he said.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Great," I mumbled.

"Don't worry about it mate. At least you got you chance to get a good one at Malfoy," Ron cheered.

"Yeah. No one has ever tried to fist fight with Malfoy before," said Shamus.

"Most of the time its with magic," Neville said.

"Well at least you guys don't have a months detention," I grumbled.

"At least it was worth it," Ron said.

"That's true," Neville said.

"Hey by the way Harry. What does this girl look like?" Dean asked.

I smiled as I remembered what Sonya looked like. Just then I heard a tapping on the window. I went to the window and it was Hedwig.

"Hey Hedwig," I said petting her. She had a note on her talon. I took it off and I saw that it was addressed to me. I opened it and it read:

_Hey Harry,_

_I got a letter saying that I should send you letters at this address. I hope your doing okay. I went by your house but you weren't home. I hope your okay and I hope your doing okay at school. _

_For me school is going okay. Well academically but I don't have any friends yet. There is a dance coming up though so maybe I might make more friends through that. I hope your doing okay. Tell me what your school is like. Well I hope you write to me soon._

_Your friend Sonya._

I smiled. It was from Sonya. I knew what I would write first.

"Hey who is that from?" Ron asked.

He looked over my shoulder. "Oooooo," Ron cheered.

"What?" all of the boys asked.

"It's a love note," Ron said taking the letter.

"Hey give that back." I tried to get the letter back but he tossed it to the other boy near him. They started to read it in a girly tone.

"Wow Harry she must really like you," Neville smiled.

"Whatever give it back," I said trying to catch it.

"Wait but how on earth did she get this address?" asked Ron.

"That's a good question."

"Maybe you should ask Dumbldore," Dean suggested.

XxXxXxXx

It turns out Dumbldore sent a letter to her so she could write to me. I had no idea that Dumbldore was a match maker. He should have told me though. I went to the Library so could start writing to her. I knew I would have to apologize to her for not saying goodbye. I started off with that. It was hard for me not to tell her about magic and things like that.

XxXxXxXx

Sonya wrote a letter to me finally after two long months

_Hey Harry,_

_I finally made some friends but most of them are just using me to teach them dance moves. But still at least I have friends here. I wish you were here to help me. They are so complicating. I'm glad that you are having a good time at your school. My dancing is getting really good. I hope I can show you it in the summer. _

_Your probably going to get this after Christmas so Merry Christmas. I made you something in the envelope. I don't mind if you don't like it. Just tell me and I'll get you something better in the summer. I hope you were able to use those dance moves that I taught you. Hey tell your friends that I said hello. They seem like very nice people._

_Well I better let you go. You might have studying to do and all and I don't want to overwhelm you with this long letter._

_Your friend Sonya_

_P.S hope to see you soon._

I smiled. _Since when do I ever do my homework, _I thought to myself. I got a quill and a parchment and wrote back to her. Every time she wrote to me I felt comfortable. Every night I dream about her dancing in the park with all sorts of different beats. I hope to see her really soon too.

Inside the envelope I found a manly braclet on the braclet it had my name on it with beautiful caligraphy. On the other side of it said _My True Friend._ I smiled at my title name. It was really nice of her to do that. It must have cost her a fourtian to get me this. I just thought that I didn't even get her anything. My mind was to busy on protecting myself from Dementors and getting my revenge on Sirius I forgot to get her something. I had better think of something to give her and quick.

* * *

Please R&R (Read & Review)


	5. Meeting

Chapter 5: Meeting

Before I went to the owls I decided to ask Hermione on her opinion on which present I should give Sonya. I got a ring that had a cute saying. I also got her a braclet that had a clay flower. Finally I got a necklace with a heart locket and a fake ruby jewel in the middle with my picture in it.

"Hermione?" I called when I came to the great hall.

"Yes?" she asked turning to me.

"If you were a girl what sort of Christmas present would you want?" I asked her laying down the three choices that I had.

She looked at them and picked up the necklace. "I think Sonya would like this."

"How did you-"

"Come on Harry. I'm not that stupid. The whole school is talking about you two."

"Great," I mummled.

"You had better hurry if you want to get that to her on time."

I nodded and ran toward the owl tower and put the necklace in the envelope.

"I hope they didn't leave yet," I said running toward the tower.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The year finally ended and I was on my way home. As usual there was saving people and figuring things out. I know when I get home Sonya won't talk to me. I held her last letter. As the train moved I opened her letter. I felt bad not writing to her.

_Hey Harry,_

_That necklace was really nice. I hope you didn't spend to much on me. I hope your year is going great. Mines isn't. All of my friends decided not to be my friends anymore. I don't mind though. I just realized that I hated being used. At least know I can consentrate more on my life. From what you last letter said I hope you can figure it all out._

_Test can be very hard at times. Well good luck with life. _

_Your friend Sonya._

_P.S tell your friends I said hello._

I sighed as I read her letter once again. I'm glad that she liked the necklace. I just hope she can understand why I didn't write to her.

"Hey what's wrong?" Ron asked.

"I wasn't able to write back to Sonya," I sighed.

"I'm sure she'll understand," Hermione said.

"I doubt it," I said looking at the window.

"I bet she is waiting for you at the train station," Ron smiled.

"That would be nice," I grined.

XxXxXxXx

I woke up to the sounding of the whistle. We were finally back at London. This was going to be a long summer.

"Hey Harry my dad said that you'll becoming with us to watch the Qudditch world cup," Ron said as we left the train.

"Really," I cheered.

"Yeah," Ron said going through the portal.

I ran in after him. As soon as I went through I saw all of the Weaslys waiting for him.

"Hello Harry," Mrs. Weasly said coming to hug me.

"Hello," I said hugging her.

"I hope you are okay," Mrs. Weasly said pulling me away.

"I'm fine," I smiled.

"Where is he?" I heard a familiar voice.

I looked over Mrs. Weasly's shoulder and saw a girl with light brown hair (I made a mistake in the first chapter) that was long. I walked away from Mrs. Weasly to see if I could see who it was. As I came closer to the girl with the light brown hair she walked away from me.

"Sonya," I called out.

The girl turned around and it was Sonya. She smiled at me and I smiled at her. I walked to her and hugged her and she did the same.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Came to see you. Duh," Sonya said.

I was happy to see her. It had been a while. I started to remember that she was suppose to be made at me because I didn't write back to her.

"Hey what's wrong?" she asked.

"Aren't you mad at me?" I asked.

"Why would I be?"

"Because I didn't write back to you," I said confused.

"Don't worry. I know your busy. Don't worry about it."

I exhaled feeling relieved that she didn't hate me.

"Hey Harry is this Sonya?" Ron asked standing next to me.

"This is. Sonya this is my best friend Ron," I introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Sonya said holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you too," Ron said taking her hand.

"What about me?" Hermione grumbled at my other side.

"Right. This is Hermione," I pointed to Hermione.

Sonya did the same to Hermione as she did to Ron.

"Its nice to know who Harry is fantisizing about," Ron said.

I elbowed Ron right on his side.

"What was that for?" Ron asked.

Sonya laughed.

"At least she is getting a kick out of this," Hermione smiled.

"Sonya," called a man.

"Shoot my dad's here. I had better go. I don't want you guys in trouble," Sonya whispered. "I'll see you later Harry. Nice to meet you guys."

"Bye," Ron and Hermione said.

She walked away from us. I was sad to see her go but happy that she wasn't mad at me.

"I can see why you like her Harry," Ron grined.

"I hope you two will end up together," Hermione smiled.

"Were just friends," I said looking down.

"Sure," Hermione said walking away.

"That's what they all say," Ron said patting me on the shoulder.

"Like how I hope you two will end up together," I smiled.

"Ewwww," they both said.

"And that is how most reationships start," I said to myself.

* * *

Please R&R (Read & Review)


	6. Idiot

Chapter 6: Idiot

I slucked up to my bed room of the Dursley's house that I wished I never came back to. I dropped my bag and placed Hedwig on the top of my drawers. I looked out the window to look at the outside word through my small prison. _This is going to be another long summer, _I thought. I laid on my bed and started to stare at the wall. I wasn't sure how this summer would go. Sonya had forgiven me and all but I wasn't sure if she really wanted to see me. I was really happy when she was alright with me but I don't know what she is thinking. Maybe she did that just so I wouldn't feel so bad or she was just doing that to get back at me.

Felling fustrated I rolled on my side. _Why are girls so complicating?_

Tap. Tap. Tap.

I turned around and saw that a rock was tapping my window. I went to the window and saw that it was Sonya. I went to my door to see if the Dursley's noticed but I didn't hear them come up. When I didn't hear any noise I went to the window and opened it.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered to her.

"I thought you would like to go to the park with me. Do you want to?" she asked.

I smiled at her. I would do anything to be around her. For some reason I felt like...well normal. I looked back at the door and didn't hear any noise. I looked at her and nodded. "I'll meet you in the front."

"Okay," she whispered.

I watched her as she ran to the front of the house. I opened the door and snuck out of the house. I started to remember when me, Ron, and Hermione snuck out of Hogwarts just to see Hagrid and other reasons. I met her outside and we left for the park.

XxXxXxXxX

"How was the rest of your year?" Sonya asked licking her ice-cream.

"It wasn't all that bad. Just I hate tests," I grummbled taking a bit of mine.

"For me it depends on the subject."

We talked a lot about school. It was really hard for me to acidentally slipping out some magical stuff. But as I listened to her talk about her school and everything it seemed interesting. Even though no one wanted to hang out with her she was able to observe many things.

One time she saw a nerd get stuffed into his locker and he helped her unlock the lock. Soon after she heard the popular girls gossip about people and that's how she knows everyone. She was also able to know if the gossip was true or not.

"So any girls that you like?" she asked.

I choked on my ice-cream. I couldn't believe that she would ask me that. "What?" I asked.

"Do you have a crush on a girl? At school?"

I had to think about it. I wasn't really looking at much girls at school lately becaue all I thought about was her. I for sure can't tell her that because then our friendship would end. _Crap. _I thought.

"Is it really personal?" she asked.

"Um... No. It's just that...you don't know her and...," I tried to say.

"Don't worry. If it's personal. It's personal."

I smiled. Then I just thought of some random name. "It's Cho Chang."

"Is she asian?" Sonya asked interseted.

"Yeah, but she dosen't sound like it," I smiled. I had forgotten about Cho. She was part of Ravenclaw and she sometimes caught my eye when I wasn't thinking about Sonya.

"Well I hope it all works out."

"Thanks. What about you?"

"Me. No one in particular. Just a guy who is handsome. But I don't think he likes me. He's in love with another girl," Sonya said eating her last bite.

"What an idiot."

She looked at me strangly. "Why do you say that?"

"Because. Who wouldn't like you? Your talented of course. Your fun to be around with and most of all your a good listener. Plus your really adventerous," I complimented.

"That's really sweet of you," she said.

I smiled back. It was true about all the things she said. Who ever that guy was that didn't like her and liked some other girl was an idiot and should never go near her again.

I herad something buzz out of knowwhere. "What is that?" I asked looking around.

"Sorry. It's my dad," she said going into her pocket. In her hand she had a cell phone. She opened it and started to press numbers.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Texting my dad. Before he didn't know how to text until I taught him," she said as she texted away.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry. I have to go," she said looking up. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No. I can. You had better get home before you dad freaks," I said looking at my watch. It was ten o'clock and I had a feeling that I would get it when I got home.

"Okay. I'll see you later then," she said walking away.

"Yeah. See ya," I said.

She started to run away as she did I watched her go. _Damn she is beautiful. _

* * *

Please R&R (Read & Review)


	7. Magicians Commet and another screw up

Chapter 7: Magicians Commet and another screw up

Go figure. I got grounded and was locked away in my room. Oh well, at least it was worth it. For the past month Sonya hasn't come by my house and I started to get worried.

I also got a letter from Mr. Weasly that he was coming to get me for the Quiddatch world cup in another month. Since I read that letter I was hoping to see Sonya a few more times before I left. _Man this sucks, _I thought as I sat on my bed and looked up at the sealing. There was nothing exciting that I could do and I really wanted to see Sonya.

Tap. Tap.

I quickly stood up and looked outside. It was Sonya again. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I saw her lips move and she said, How are you?

I told her, "I'm fine."

She then motioned for me to come out. I looked at the door then back at her. I had to figure something out to get to her. I then thought of the window. I went to my bed and stuffed it so it looked like i was under it. I then went back to the window and started to open it. I slowly climbed down the window and jumped down when I was close enough to the ground.

I looked at the window before running off with Sonya.

As we walked away from the house we were silent. Sonya seemed happy but she was always so talkative which was something that I liked about her.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Sonya said.

"Well your always talking about something," I said.

"This is something that you have to see to beleive," Sonya said taking my hand.

She started running really fast and I almost tripped over while she ran. We were running toward the park where we first meet. As we came closer I saw that there was a telescop near the swings. Next to the telescop was a blanket, it was long enough for the two of us to lay on. In the middle of the blanket was a blue basket.

"What is all of this?" I asked.

"I want you to see something," Sonya said going to the telescop.

I walked around the blanket and stood infrot of Sonya. She was adjusting the telescop for a few minutes.

"Look," Sonya said. She held out her hand and was still looking inside the telescop.

I took her hand and she moved on the side to let me see what she was looking at. What I saw was a commet that was the color of a briliant white light that I could help but stare.

"What is that?" I asked still looking.

"It's called the magicians commet," Sonya said.

I moved my eyes away from the telescop and loooked at the sky. I could see the commet but it was only a little white dot that could be mistaken as the north star. I turned around and saw Sonya sitting on the blanket looking at the stars.

"Why is it called The Magicians Commet?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"Because most Magicians before time use to use the commet to summon there energy once ever four years," Sonya explained. "My father had a lot of books about wizards. He loves to read about them. I do to but I love it more than he does."

I looked at her. I thought that this was some sort of sign. At least if something does slip out she will just think that I love magical things too. "So why do you like them?"

"Becaue they can do cool things that I can't do. Plus I think Wizards are romantic. Like this one book that I'm reading. The character is so handsome and romantic. I wish that sort of person would just sweep me off my feet and dazzel me with his magic," Sonya explained blushing. "I would also like it if he could teach me magic. But..."

"But what?"

"But I know I don't have the skills. Were human after all," Sonya said looking at me.

"We maybe human but we can still do great things," I said.

"That's what my father said too," she sighed. "The one thing though he always told me was to always keep your mind open becuase your imagination is the most powerful thing that a person can have."

I smiled. Her father seemed like a nice man. I hope I get to meet him some day.

"So what did you think of the commet?" she asked.

"It's beautiful." I stared at the cloud. I made a mental note to ask Dumbldore more about the magicians commet when I got the chance.

She smiled. "Oh, I have some food. You want some," she asked

"Sure," I said.

She turned around and started going through the basket. When she did her shirt lifted revaling her skin. On her beautifully soft radiant skin there was a big bruse in the middle of it. I touched it

"What are you doing?" she asked as she whipped around.

"Why do you have a brused?" I asked worried.

"That's none of your buisness," she snapped.

I didn't say anything. I had a feeling that she was keeping something from me but I didn't know what. "Look Sonya you can tell me."

"No because they you would just try to do something that I wouldn't you to do," she barked. She stood up and started to put away the telescope and the blanket.

"What would I do that you wouldn't want me to?" I asked standing up.

"I don't want to talk about it."

She stroded off with the basket and the other things. I couldn't understand what was going on and why she was snapping out like that. I had to know. When she was far off I ran after her. As I ran I couldn't find her. I guess I waited to long to run after her. When it came to the fork I looked down the street where we always parted. I looked down the street and didn't see her.

_Great. I can't find her, _I complained.

With the fustration flowing into my body I went back to the house.

* * *

Please R&R (Read & Review)


	8. Could she be

Chapter 8: Could she be...

Mr. Weasly picked me up two days early so I could spend more time with the family and get out of Surey sooner. I didn't want to leave so soon becaue I still didn't see Sonya to make things right. I sure am an idiot.

The morning came for when we had to go to the quiddiatch world cup and Ron and Hermione noticed that I was sulking most of the time I was at the Burrow.

"Hey Harry whats wrong?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," I said keeping my voice light.

"Your so lying," Hermione said.

"I'm not," I said half smiling. It was hard to lie around my friends because they seemed to know me so well, a little to well.

"Is it about someone?" Hermione asked.

"I made Sonya mad at me," I spittied out not keeping it in.

"Why what did you do?" Ron asked.

"I saw a bruse on her back and I touched-"

"You touched her?" Hermione snapped.

"I wanted to make sure that it was real," I confesed.

"Harry you should never touch a girl. That is just like reading someone's diary," Hermione said.

"And yet we still look through them," Ron whispered to me.

"Ron," Hermione snapped.

Ron rolled his eyes and asked, "Then what happned?"

"When I asked her what happned she just started to snap. Next thing I knew she stormed away," I explained.

"And you haven't talked to her since?" Ron asked.

I just shook my head.

"Well I'm sure that she'll write you a letter and apoligize or something," Hermione said.

XxXxXxXx

Finally it was the night of the Quidatch world cup. At least that would take my mind off of everything.

"Dad how far up are we?" Ron asked.

"Well put it this way," said a familiar snaky voice. We all turned and it was Lucius Malfoy and following him was his son Draco. "If it rains you'll be the first to know."

"My father and I are in the ministers box. Personal invetation by Cornelus himself," Draco bragged.

"Don't brisk Draco," Lucius said stabbing his son with his staff.

"Don't be so cuel to my nephew brother," said another man. Behind Draco was a man that was as tall as Lucius. Unlike the usual blond hair this man had short dark hair and blue eyes. He was a bit more muscular than Luicus. He looked at me and gave me a girn.

"So this is the famous Harry Potter that my newphew has been talking about," the man grined.

"Father we must hurry or the minister will be mad that were late," said a female voice. Next the the man was somone that hid under a long purple cloack and it covered the person's face. What I could see was that the person was wearing a a dark purple dress with no sleeves and black high heels.

"Yes my daughter," the man groaned.

"I still don't know why you have brought such a disgrace to our family here," Lucius grudged.

"I'm only here to assits my father my lord," the person said.

"Well one thing for sure she is pretty to look at," Draco said. I saw a lock of hair that Draco touched before moving along. The lock of hair looked familiar but I don't know where I've seen it before.

"Well. I hope to see you again Mr. Potter," the man smiled.

I heard a small gasph from the person as the rest of the Malfoy's left. My eyes followed the person as the person strooded off.

"That poor child," Mr. Weasly said.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"The only reason a Malfoy would treat there child like dirt is when they don't have magical powers," Mr. Weasly said.

I thought about it for a moment. _Don't tell me that Sonya is a Malfoy, _I thought to myself.

XxXxXxXxXx

It was Christmas and this year was stressful. I was made to participate in the Triwizard tournament, I'm nearly getting killed, Hogwarts is barley safe any more, finding a date fore the Yule Ball, and now I think my only friend in Surrey is one of the Malfoy's. Man this is so stressful.

"Hey Harry," Ron said running up behind me.

"Hey," I said/

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," I said not looking at him.

"I know it isn't anything. You still can't find a date?" Ron asked.

"It's not that," I said.

"Is it Sonya agian?" Ron asked.

I didn't answer him. We were at the Common room and I took a seat across of Hermoine. "Hey Harry," she said.

"Hey," I said slumping on the chair.

"What's wrong with him?" Hermione asked.

"Sonya," Ron answered.

"What is it now?" Hermione asked.

I didn't say anything. I just opened my books to start on some homework, which is only Defense Against the Dark arts.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Alright," I said fustrated.

I closed all of my books and came closer to them. "Remember when I said Sonya had bruses?"

"Yeah," the both said.

"And remember at the Quidiatch world cup Mr. Weasly said that they only reason that a Malfoy would treat there child like dirt is when they don't have magical powers?"

The both gashped.

"You don't think she is a Malfoy do you?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know but that's my theory," I said.

"That little tradtorous whore," Ron swore.

"She isn't like that. Maybe she didn't know?" I defended.

"Harry how could you defened her after all she is a Malfoy," Hermoine said.

"We don't know that," I stated.

"Still Harry. I think you should stay away from her," Hermione said.

I slumped my back to the chair. _Great even more problems, _I thought.

* * *

Please R&R (Read & Review)


	9. The Muggle Knight

Chapter 9: The Muggle Knight

We all gathered at the Great Hall for Cedric's ceremony. I couldn't beleive that he is dead and it's all Voldermorts fault and partly mine. I should have known that he would do something like that. I guess I was to stupid to think that he wouldn't do such a thing.

"Harry," Hermione whispered.

I looked and I saw that Hermione had saved a spot for me. I sat next to my friends and we listened to Dumbldore's speech. Through out the speech I tried not to cry so I wouldn't look like a whimp. I didn't want to cry especially when it was my fault that Cedric was in the graveyard.

After the speech we all slowly left the Hall. Most of the girls were crying and all of the guys were trying to cheer them up.

"Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yes."

"So what are you going to do about that trattourus wh-"

"Don't," I growled.

"But what arey you going to do?" Ron asked.

I turned my face. I had no idea what I was going to do with Sonya. I didn't even know if I could face her not knowing if it was some sort of trap. "I don't know. I'll figure out something."

"Do you want us to help you?" Hermione asked.

"No. I've put you guys thorugh enough," I said walking away from them.

"Yeah right," Ron said.

I stopped to listen.

"Harry we have been with you from the begining. I think you owe us a lot more credit then that," Ron said.

"He's right Harry. Let us help you," Hermione begged.

I listened to what they were saying. In all honesty they were with me from the begining but I wanted to face this alone. I turned around to face them. "Look you guys I know you want to help but I think I should at least do this on my own. That much I should do. Besides I think I should practice talking to girls that I like insead of having my friends get there hands dirty."

"You got us there mate," Ron said.

I was a bit cheered up. I turned around and walked back to my dorm.

XxXxXxXxXxX

I finally came home to Surey the one place I wasn't welcomed to and know that I found out that Sonya might be a Malfoy I felt less welcomed. For the past two weeks of summer I mostly sat on my bed thinking how I would approch her and how the heck I would help.

XxXxXxXxXx

I went for a walk in the park wondering how I was going to approch Sonya still. I haven't seen her the whole summer and it was almost time to head to Hogwarts in two weeks. This summer seemed a bit slow without Sonya talking to me. I smiled as I saw the park remembering how she would dance around using all of the tools nessacary for her graceful dancing.

I sat on the swing looking at the Daily Prophets. There wasn't much to read about just that things at the ministry is going hairwire.

"Hey Potter," I heard my cousin say. I looked up and I saw that it was his crew who beat up little kids and are on the wrestling team. That was just so pathetic.

"Hey Big D. Beat up another 10 year old?" I asked.

"This one deserved it," he smirked.

"Yeah," all of his friends cheered.

"5 against 1 very brave," I smirked.

"Well your one to talk. Moaning in your sleep every night," he said. "At least I'm not afraid of my pillow." All of his friends roared in laughter.

"Shut up."

"Don't kill Cedric," Dudley said.

"Shut up."

"He's going to kill me mom," Dudley said.

"Shut up."

"Where is your mom? Where is your mom Potter? Is she dead?" Dudley's friends said O's at the burn he just gave me. "Is she dead?"

I grabbed my wand and ran infront of him pointing my wand at his neck. All of his friends laughted the threat. Before I could do anything the clouds overhead started to turn gray.

"What are you doing?" Dudley asked.

"I'm not doing anything," I said as the winds blew harder.

"Come on Dudley," his friends said.

They all started to run and me and Dudley started to run.

We came to the alley that lead to Surrey. As we walked down the lights started to flicker and the room started to get cold. I looked around to see what was going on. Next thing I knew skeleton claws wrapped around my throat. I knew what creature this was. A Dementor.

"Dudley run," I said with what little air I had.

Dudley started to run but slipped on ice. Then another one came and started to suck Dudley's happiness. The one holding me was doing the same. As the Dementor feed on my happiness I got my wand and stabbed him. He dropped me but my wand fell out of my hand. I walked back to get my wand and did the spell. The Dementor flew away with the hit and I did the same to the dementor over Dudley.

I ran over to him but something came around my neck. I felt the same hands but this one was struggling to kill me. I tried to use my wand but it knocked it out of my hand.

As the air was leaving my lungs I saw someone come through the the alley way that we were trying to get to. The person was wearing a black tank-top, leather pants, and this person had their hair down that came down to her back. She held a sword infront of her. The color of the sword was white that looked like a white sun.

She came charging at me and stabbed the Dementor in the face. The skeleton hands let me go as the person stabbed deeper into the dementors face.

I feel to the ground taking in some air. I turned around to see the dementor slowly evaporate as the person cleaned their sword.

"You were lucky," the person said in a girl voice.

"Thanks for your help," I grudged to say.

"Just be carful from know on," she said. She started to walk where the park was.

"Wait," I barked. She stopped. "What is your name?"

"Just call me," she said turning her head to face me. "The Muggle Knight." She walked away. _What an interesting name? _I thought. I turned around to help Dudley when Mrs. Figg arrived.

* * *

Please R&R (Read & Review)


	10. Prophecies

Chapter 10: Prophecies

"Wait so this girl just came to you and said that her name was Muggle Knight?" Sirus asked me.

"That's right," I said.

Me, Sirius, and the rest of the Weasly family were at Sirius's family house where the Order of the Phoenix meet. I told them about my theory that Sonya might be a Malfoy and about the Muggle Knight that saved me and Dudley.

"Who do you think it is?" Ron asked.

"One thing is for sure it has to be someone that can see Dementors and knows how to fight them physically," Hermione said.

"That's true," Moody said. "But I have never heard of someone being able to fight them physically. There ghostly creatures and they can easily suck someones happiness with a touch."

"First Voldermort comes back to life. Then there is a muggle girl that might be stalking Harry. And know there is someone saving people by bashing dementors in the face without magic. What is this world coming to?" Tonks said.

"Well we need to figure this out and soon," Mrs. Weasly grumbled.

"Have you told Dumbldore yet?" Lupin asked.

"I haven't talked to him since I left school." Speaking of Dumbldore it seems that he has been avoiding me this whole time. I thought that I would have seen him come out of the door but I haven't. I just hope that I can see him when I have to go to this stupid trial.

XxXxXxXxXx

Dumbldore said all that he had to say and he dismissed me. Before I went out the door I turned to him. "Professor?"

"Yes Harry," he said sitting down at his desk.

"What do you know about a person named Muggle Knight?" I asked.

He looked at me starngely. "I haven't heard that name in a long time."

"So you know that name?" I asked coming closer to his desk.

"Yes. Let me guess it was a women wasn't it?"

"Yes. But who is she?"

"Come," he said. He lead me to the back of his marble stair case. He flicked his wand in front of two book shelves. The book shelves opened. When it opened it showed a small room that had a book stand and a big dictionary book.

"What is that professor?" I asked.

"This is the book of prophecy," he said as we went in.

I followed him. I have never seen such a big book before. "What sort of prophecies are in there?"

"Only about muggles being apart of our world."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Like that Muggle knight. I haven't looked at this book since your parents were here for their last day of Hogwarts. I have to say when I first received this I didn't think I was capable to protecting such a thing. But after a while it was alright because not even Voldermort wanted this book." He opened the book and started to look for the right page. He handled it so delicately and so gently that even and ant would be in good care. "Here it is." I looked at the page.

On the right side of the page was a drawing of what the Muggle Knight looked like. The pictured mirrored the scene of her coming in when she was going to save me. On the other side was words that was in a different language.

"What language is that proffesor?" I asked pointing to the text.

"It is called Latin. A language that Muggles once used many centuries ago. Seers wrote it in this language because most wizards don't understand the language and for some reason you can't you magic to decipher it."

"That sounds like a good idea," I commented.

"Yes. Know let see what it says," he said going closer to the book. "She is a human girl that isn't afraid of creatures and can sees them. All muggles will consider her weird because she can talk to things that she can't see. Even a few wizardring kids will think of her the same way. She doesn't have any real power but if she joins forces with a wizard she can be a vessel for that wizard. Depending if the wizard is good or evil the consequences depends on the heart.

"She will be heart broken on a lambs bed and her powers will be uncontrolled. Her lover listen will. Do not let her go not matter what you think of her or where she comes from. One tear on the lambs bed and all wizards will bow down the the evil one and muggles will be dead. Yep that's the story."

"Well at least I know who is the evil one," I said.

"Yes. I know too."

"Voldermort," we both said.

"But what I don't get is who is this lover and how do we know if it's that guy."

"It could be a girl too," Dumbldore said.

"What?" I asked.

"What she that could be the case," he said closing the book.

"Anyway how do we know if it's that person. Man my head hurts," I said scratching it.

"You'll figure it out. You always do," Dumbldore said patting my shoulder.

"I just hope that we can figure it out before Voldermort become powerful," I said leaving the room.

"The answer is right under you nose," Dumbldore whispered. He knew who it was but he also knew that his time in the world is coming to a close. Dumbldore wanted Harry to figure it out himself because he couldn't help him his whole life.

"Where are those chocolate?" he said randomly after his deep thought.

* * *

Please R&R (Read & Review)


	11. Aurthor's Comment

**_Hello everyone:_**

**_I hope you are all enjoying my story Wizard&Muggle Love. I just want to let you all know that I am thankfu that all of you are reading this story. I hope you are all enjoying this story. I'm sorry if Harry's POV is very junk or you don't like it but it is hard to get in a guys head. I'm also sorry if there is a whole bunch of misteries in the story but if you have any questions that I need to answer just let me know on the review or the e-mail._**

**_When this whole story is done I'm hoping to make a part two Sonya's pov. I will put a poll up on my profile if you guys want to vote if I should have a part two in Sonya's POV. The poll won't be on until I'm done with it._**

**_Thanks again to all of my fans and those that are reading this story. I hope you enjoy this story as well as all of my other stories. If you notice that I haven't update for a while it might be because I'm having a writers block. If you notice that please send me an e-mail for ideas and I'll make sure to give you credit._**

**_Okay. I hope you enjoy this next Chapter._**

**_From_**

**_Fangirl1993_**


	12. Truthful Tears

Chapter 11: Truthful Tears

I came back to Little Whinging after a long train ride. My head hurt so much from thinking of who this Muggle Knight was. It was just so irritating. I got some mail from my friends and I opened it.

_Hey Harry,_

_I hope your doing alright. You seemed fustrated on the train so I thought that you needed a friend to let you know that I'm here for you and I know Ron is too. I know you can figure this out. You always do._

_Your friend,_

_Hermione._

I smiled. Hermion may be a hard head sometimes but when it comes to feelings she pours her heart out. I'm glad to have a friend like her. I was about to open the second letter when I heard a tapping on my window. I looked at my window and I saw nothing. I finished opening the letter when I heard another tapping. I looked at my window again and still nothing. I looked at the letter but didn't read it. Another tap on my window. I stared at the window hoping to see what was tapping on my window, but instead I heard, "Harry. Harry are you there?"

I walked up to my window and saw Sonya. I couldn't believe that she would show her face to me. _Just be cool for know,_ I thought. I opened my window and stuck my head out.

"Hey," she waved.

I just waved back. I had to concentrate on not looking at her like she had betrayed me like I think she might have.

"Aren't the guys suppose to be throwing rocks on girls windows and calling out their names instead of the other way around?" she laughed.

"If only the guy knows where she lives," I said coldly. I didn't mean to sound so mean but I guess I was consentrating on keeping a nice face that I forgot about my voice.

She looked at me sadly.

"I'm sorry. It's just been a stressful year," I explained.

She nodded and then looked down at her feet. "Are you sure? Becuase it sounds like I've done something wrong."

I stared at her. I hoped that she was going to tell me what I want to hear but then she said, "If it's about me running out on you becuase you got into my personal space then I'm sorry."

"Then are you going to tell me where those bruses are from?" I asked.

"No."

I nodded.

"If that is going to get in the way of our friendship then be a jerk," Sonya said. I could see tears coming out of her eyes. She started to walk away.

_That's not what I wanted to hear, _I thought as she walked away.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The next day I was able to walk around the park. I was so glad to get out of the house. It seems that the Dursleys giving more freedom which I really need.

I walked around the corner and then I saw Sonya again. She was dancing except this time she wasn't dancing as graceful as it was before. It looked hard core and her moves were all over the place. Sometimes she would hit what was around her but she didn't even flinch. I stayed to watch. The music that she was playing was more fast and sounded like metal music.

I watched until the song ended. She slumped on the ground and started to breath hard. I walked closer to the gate trying to stay hidden. She got up and wipped away what was on her face. As I stayed I started to know why she was wipping her face constantly. I could hear sniffs and I realized that she was crying.

She got her towel and started to wipe the sweat on her body as she continued to cry.

I tried to think of something but I didn't know what. She might be the enemy after all and I could be falling right into their trap. For some odd reason my feet moved me towards her. I walked slowly and quietly as she continued to cry. She finally turned around and hit me in the chest.

"Oh sorry," she said taking a step back. She looked up at me she stood where she was as I stared at her and back to me.

I saw her eyes all puffy and pink. Tears were still coming out of her eyes as she stared at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked in a hoarse voice.

She just nodded looking at me.

I felt myself frown. "Just tell me what's wrong already," I barked.

She flinched at the sound of my voice.

"I know your hiding something and I don't like it," I said feeling tears of anger drizzling down my eyes.

"Are are you-" she started to say. "Are you a-"

"I'm I a what. A wizard," I whispered.

"So it was you at the Quiddiatch Cup," she whispered turning her head.

"Yeah. So what know. Your going to tell you father so I can be turned over to Voldermort," I barked.

She quickly turned her head and burried it in my chest. "No," she cried. "I would never do that to you. I've seen him before and I know what he can do. He killed my mother because she had me and my father hated me ever since that day. I don't want to watch you die like my mother. I didn't want to tell you becuase it was just so personal. I hate that my family is a Malfoy and they want to kill you."

She continued to cry. _So she is a Malfoy but, she doesn't want to turn me in, _I thought as I held her close. _But what if she turns me in?_

"Sonya?"

"Yes."

"I don't know if I can trust you?"

"I don't think you should," She said stepping away from me.

* * *

Please R&R (Read & Review)


	13. Wonder

Chapter 12: Wonder

I watched her as she walked away from me. I didn't understand why she would say that she shouldn't trust me. As I walked back I kept on think about what she said.

_"I don't know if I can trust you?"_

_"I don't think you should," She said._

_Why would she say that, _I thought.

I wasn't really sure why she would say that if she told me that she wouldn't turn me in. Unless someone might follow her. Then again the Malfoy's don't really like to go out and socialize with muggles.

XxXxXxXxXx

I was just about to board the train for my sixth year of Hogwarts but I looked at the portal that I just went through. I was thinking about Sonya. I didn't see her since I last talked to her. She must be keeping her distance. I didn't understand why though.

"Harry come one the train is going to leave without us," Ron said.

I looked back at him and said, "Sorry."

I slowly walked into the train and found a place to sit.

"Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"I found out," I whispered.

"What?" Ron asked.

"I found out that it was true."

"What was true?" Hermione asked.

"That Sonya is a Malfoy," I said not looking at either of them.

"I'm so sorry Harry," Hermione said.

"That slime ball," Ron murmured.

"Wait, if she is a Malfoy then why didn't she turn you in?" Hermione asked.

"Because she doesn't want to see me die like her mom."

"She might be putting on an act just so you can feel sorry for her."

"If she is then why didn't she come and see me for the rest of the summer," I said giving a cold stare at Ron.

"I guess your right," Ron said.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Avadacadavera," Snape said pointing to Dumnbldore.

"No," I screamed.

I watched as the greenlight hit Dumbldore and he fell to the ground. My whole body shook with anger as I watched Dumbldore fall to the ground and the murder walked away. My body followed Snape like a magnet and was ready to kill. He went toward the forbiden forest and I attacked him. He turned around and blasted me with a spell. I fell to the ground as he fled away.

"No," I grunted before I passed out.

My whole mind went black and I was lost in the darkness. I was just waiting for a green light to hit me and kill me. I waited for Voldermort to come and laugh at me in the darkness that I had no strength to run away from it. I felt pathetic. I couldn't do anything to save Dumbldore, Sirius, my dad, and mom. Everyone died around me.

When I thought I was in darkness I saw a little light. I stared at that light it came closer and closer to me. As it did I saw what was shining. It was that Muggle Knight that I meet when the Dementors came. She knelt down so I could see her masked face.

"Don't think that all hope is lost Harry," she said in a nice voice.

"Why not? Dumbldores gone and there isn't anything that I can do," I said.

"No. What task did he give you before he died?"

"The Horxes?"

"Yes. You find that and you can save everyone."

"How can I save everyone when the people I care about is getting slaughtered?"

"To teach you to be strong. If no one died then things would be to easy and life isn't easy."

I looked into her eyes and I could see that she knew what I felt and the hurt I had. She was right. Everyone's sacrifice was to make me stronger and they helped me but, know it is time to stand on my own two feet.

"Wake up," she whispered.

My eyes started to feel heavy and her voice slowly changed to Hagrids.

"Harry get up," I heard Hagrids voice a bit more louder.

"Harry," Hermione said.

I woke up to their voices.

XxXxXxXxXx

That summer I had to plan out what I was going to do. I needed to get things together and figure out where the Houruxes would be. I don't know how I was going to get them all but I knew one thing was for sure and that was I needed to leave school.

"POTTER!!" my Uncle yelled.

I groaned and went down stairs. He was at the bottom of the stairs holding out an envalope.

"It's for you," he smirked.

"Thanks," I said taking the envolpe. I ran back to my room to get as much done as possible. It didn't say who it was from but I saw some red things on it. I didn't think what is was for a moment. I just nicely opened it and opened the letter. I saw that it was a poem and I didn't have time for it. I just threw it with the pile that I was going to bring so I could read it when I had time.

At the end of the day I had what I was going to bring and dozens of plans that weren't very good. I wasn't sure how to tell Ron and Hermione that I was leaving Hogwarts and them behind. I felt that I needed to do this alone.

* * *

Please R&R (Read & Review)


End file.
